


Five Little Words.

by Cawyx



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawyx/pseuds/Cawyx
Summary: After a night of drinking, you decided to leave the party early as you could not stand seeing Sinbad flirting with other girls. That night, you decided to forget about your silly crush, but a knock on your door may change your resolution.
Relationships: Sinbad (Magi)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Five Little Words.

**_ A glance _ **

**_ A smile  _ **

**_ A touch _ **

**_ A kiss  _ **

**_ A night  _ **

You sighed, you weren’t different from all the other girls as greedy and envious.  _ Desperate. _

You looked over your King, a goofy smile on his face, surrounded by girls, and the tip of his nose was turning redder than the second before. You poured another drink hoping that alcohol would take away the feeling slowly growing in your chest. You couldn’t stand the sensation of your heart being squeezed every time he was smiling at a girl, touching her hair, her bare shoulders, whispering in her ears while she was giggling with rosy cheeks. Your hand tightened around your glass. You felt disgusted by your attitude; you hated yourself more and more at every stolen glance. You knew Sinbad well. He was kind, generous, brave, funny; he didn’t like paperwork but loved actions; he was strong, smart, good-looking, he had charisma; he was trustworthy but wary and manipulative at the same time, but above all, Sinbad was a flirt. He loved women, and women loved him. That’s where you were different from the other girls. He loved women but didn’t love you. You were his comrade and his friend. You fought alongside him for a long time, that’s probably why he never looked at you as he looked at the other girls, compared to them you weren’t a love interest, you would only stay a mere friend. After all, you were just  _ you _ . You gulped down your drink. It was frustrating. You looked one last time in his direction, and put your glass down: it was enough for tonight, you needed to cool down. You got up and smiled at Ja’far to signify that you were leaving. He nodded and the other waved at you.

You walked down the hallway and headed toward your room. You slumped into your bed with a heavy sigh. You needed to move on, this one-sided love made you suffer more than you think it would. You curled up in your sheets and fell asleep with a new goal in mind: giving up wouldn’t be easy, but you were strong. A loud knock on your door awoke you. You lazily got up and opened the door while rubbing your eyes.

** "What is it?" ** You asked drowsily.

** "Room service!"  ** Someone answered.

You blinked your eyes several times to make sure that you weren’t dreaming.

** "You’re drunk, Sinbad, go to bed."  ** You said already closing the door.

He grabbed the door to prevent you from closing it.

** "Is that the way to treat a friend ____?"  ** He asked.

** "Since, my friend is you. Yes, that how I treat you, especially if you’re drunk." ** You replied.

** "I’m not drunk, though." ** He seriously said, looking at you in the eyes.

** "And I don’t believe you,"  ** you retorted with a smile **. "I saw you gulping down drink after another earlier." **

His smile increased at your sentence. He came closer to your face, seemingly more confident.

" ** So, you were watching me~" ** He stated.

" ** O-of course, you and the other girls were kind of loud, it’s not like I had a choice." ** You tried to answer, hoping to maintain your composure.

His smile left his face, and he stepped away, scratching the back of his neck.

" ** Is that so..."  ** He muttered.

** "What is it?" ** You asked, confused by his unusual behavior.

He looked back at you. A sad smile crossed his face. He sighed.

" ** Are you really going to make me say it?" ** He almost whispered.

He drew closer to you, pinning you against the wall, making you unable to move.

**_ A glance _ **

His eyes were softer and warmer, he was looking at you like you were the most precious thing in the world. You felt embarrassed under his gaze and you knew that you were blushing.

 **"I like you, ____."** He said. His face so close to yours that you could feel his breath tickling your nose. 

You looked at him, surprised, and lost for words. Your mind went blank. The sad smile reappeared on his face as he let you go and turned his back at you, already walking down the hallway. You unconsciously reached out to him, grabbing the back of his robe. He stopped.

" **I... I LIKE YOU TOO!"** You squeaked.

_**A smile** _

Sinbad turned around a triumphant smile on his face.

" **Finally!"** He said as he embraced you. " **I thought I would never hear it from you. You made me go to such length for you ____. I hope that you’re aware of how much I like you now."**

Everything was so blurry in your mind that it took you a few seconds to understand what he was saying.

" **What do you mean by “such length”?"** You asked.

His usual easy smile was back.

 **"Do you know how long I’ve been holding back? You were always stealing glances at me and blushing whenever I was too close to you...Your pouting face, when other girls were close to me, was cute too... I was waiting for you to confess but as I thought you needed a little push."** He said while playing with a lock of your hair. 

You thought he had never noticed you, just thinking about how obvious you were, made you embarrassed. Once again, he moved closer to you.

_**A touch** _

His hand left your hair and found your cheek as he gently touched it, moving closer to you.

" **You don’t regret what you just said, do you?"** He asked.

You shook your head.

" **Good, me neither."** He said.

_**A kiss** _

His eyes were locked on yours. He stepped closer. Everything was in slow motion except for the beating of your heart that seemed to increase as his face came closer to yours. The moment his lips touched yours, everything went back to normal, the warmth of his lips, the gentleness of his hand on your cheek, your arms wrapping around his neck, you felt a current running through your body as you were both drowning in the passion. After what seemed forever, you both pulled away, gasping for air, both wanting for more. He took you by your hand and brought you to your room, closing the door behind you. Surrounded by the darkness, you once again melt into each other.

_**A night.** _


End file.
